


Empty Town

by Skyko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, OH CRAP I FORGOT TO ADD TECHNOS CHAT LMAOOOOOO, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyko/pseuds/Skyko
Summary: Technoblade is silent for a moment. It is true that Tommy had betrayed him by electing a new president right before his eyes, but… Techno discovered Tommy under his house in clothes too tattered and dirty it was hard to see the once brilliant red and white, and looking half-starved. Yes, Tommy has betrayed him in the past, but... Techno is willing to give him just one more chance.Or, my version of what happened during Dream’s visit to Techno’s house, looking for Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Empty Town

“Where is Tommy, Technoblade? I know he’s been here.”

Technoblade stares back at the mask Dream is so widely known for. Somehow, the smile was gentle and threatening at the same time, and the shadows that falls over it casts an illusion of godly ruthlessness.

But Techno knows better.

He’s seen behind that mask before, seen the dark green eyes that glittered with shock as the mask shattered underneath the blow of Techno’s sword, and the splatter of freckles across his cheeks and nose as Dream tried to hide-

He’s seen that despite all his merciless front, in the end, Dream is still human.

And that is what Dream is most afraid of.

“Tommy? Nah, haven’t seen him, wasn’t he exiled or something?” Techno replies, his peripheral vision spotting the wispy bubbles that give away the effects of invisibility potions, but if Tommy stays still, he wouldn’t be noticed.

“Techno!” Dream exasperatedly rolls his eyes, “I _know_ that TOMMY IS HERE! Didn’t he betray you? Why are you helping him?”

Technoblade is silent for a moment. It is true that Tommy had betrayed him by electing a new president right before his eyes, but… Techno discovered Tommy under his house in clothes too tattered and dirty it was hard to see the once brilliant red and white, and looking half-starved. Yes, Tommy has betrayed him in the past, but... Techno is willing to give him just one more chance.

“Tommy isn’t here, Dream. Why are you so convinced that he’s here? Besides, he thinks (even though it's the opposite way around) that I betrayed him, why would he come back here?”

Dream sighs and readjusts his mask, “Whatever. Tommy is here, I know for a FACT! Techno- you can’t hide him forever, you know? I _will_ find him.”

The threat makes Techno a little nervous but he refuses to show it ( _“emotions on the battlefield are just a weakness others can take advantage of”_ ). Dream can’t do anything to him right now, Technoblade can tell he’s not prepared for a fight by the lack of potions at his waist and his slightly cracked netherite helmet.

 _There is no proof_ , Techno repeats to himself. _He can’t do anything._

“Get out of my house, Dream. And don’t come back unless actually have a real reason.”

Dream eyes Techno’s stack of golden apples and stock of potions hanging from his belt and visibly judges how he would fare in a fight. Obviously, his verdict is that no he cannot defeat the blood god in a fight without potions at the ready and armour not at full durability and complies with Technoblade’s demand with a last look thrown over his shoulder. Techno has a feeling he’ll be back one way or another, but at least for now, they were safe.

And thank gods Dream left at that moment because Tommy’s potion wears off just a few seconds after it, and his blonde hair materialises from under the chest lid. Tommy peeks over the edge with wild eyes but when Techno nods at him, he relaxes.

“Is he gone?” Tommy asks, just to make sure. What- what if Dream was still there and Technoblade had tricked Tommy into letting his guard down and was planning to-

“He’s gone.” Techno confirms. He turns back to shifting through his chest as if Dream hadn’t suddenly shown up at his doorstep and threatened him for Tommy’s whereabouts. Tommy stops his train of thought.

“... Thanks, Techno..” Tommy mutters quietly.

“No problem, Tommy.” Techno replies in monotone. But Tommy can hear the slight warmth wrapped within the words, and secretly, he smiles.

A month later, they stand on opposing sides in the ruins of the community house.

 _Why_ , Techno thinks and his grip on his sword tightens.

_Why did I let him in?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first posted fic, pls tell me what you think in the comments :D
> 
> title by the ost "Empty Town" by Toby Fox from Deltarune.


End file.
